Innocent
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Bellwether's hatred won despite the efforts of Nick and Judy. An experiment was proposed to bring peace with far-reaching consequences than anyone can ever imagine.
1. Innocent

**A/N: A tale about mind control.**

 **Chapter 1: Innocent**

* * *

It seemed so benign when the experiment was first proposed. Bellwether's actions had caused rampant hatred despite the actions of our brave two heroes. How do you prevent fear or paranoia when education fails? The government couldn't simply imprison everyone that held a certain belief. The city was a ticking bomb and the police could only stem the tide but not halt its course.

Science, it seemed so simple at first. Felines befriended rodents with the aid of a certain parasite. Rodentia stood tall and proud because felines were deployed to serve them if they ever got out of line. Fevers were observed but that was passed off as the symptom of a common cold. These felines would do anything they can to improve relations. The rodents even got away with minor crimes they inflicted on their feline benefactors.

A group of hardworking scientists thought of a solution. Create a similar organism but for a different purpose. The organism would bring harmony to Zootopia. Feline therapy was still an approved method for dealing with ideologically problematic rodents. They requested funding for research to develop a new parasite but for other prey species.

A new way to bring peace in times of strife was proposed. Of course, only predators were subject to the knowledge of the proposal. A small test with Lionheart as the main carrier on the most problematic prey animal: Bellwether.

The proposal loomed in front of Nick Wilde.

"The votes are currently five to five, what do you say, Wilde?" Lionheart asked.

Morality was an issue even though it was standard practice for rodents. Nick had borne the brunt of many protestors remarks and his friendship with a bunny did not help. He knew what life was like for him alone and that was compounded by the fact he was a fox. He was the deciding vote for the predator branch of the government. He voted yes. It was a simple budgetary proposal after all.

Nick returned home after an exhausting day of work.

"More government business," Nick grumbled.

"That bad, huh," Judy said.

"How did it come to this?"

"I don't know."

Predators were ten percent of the population thus they only got ten percent of the funding. The only benefit was that only predators knew where the money was being spent. Prey still had to make their budgets public. Nick was on the predator council in addition to his normal job at the ZPD.

"Any good news?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about what he could reveal. "A new science project."

"Can you tell me more?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal."

Nick and Judy worked together but he was under oath to keep certain secrets lest his position be compromised. Predators had their own branch of government for everything and even military. He shot down some of the more radical ideas predators had.

"You know the city can't keep this up," Nick said.

"What can we do? Bellwether convinced prey to start stealing."

They had locked up at least a thousand prey for various offenses towards predators.

"Enough about work. Why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

Nick and Judy were on patrol once more. They had already arrested nine animals for stealing from predators. The situation was getting worse.

"Stop thief!" the tiger cried.

A bunny ran away taking vegetables in broad daylight. They quickly caught up to the offending rabbit. Nick looked at the rabbit's eyes filled with hate. The rabbit was wearing one of those offensive shirts, "Reclaim Zootopia."

"Give these vegetables back," Judy said.

"You're on their side? Traitor," the thief screeched. He seemed to be malnourished, but that wasn't possible due to how the city allocated resources.

"Let's leave," Nick said. "We've done enough."

"Without him?" Judy whispered.

Nick nudged her away. She raged at him as soon as the thief was out of sight. "Why?"

"We can't keep doing this. It only gets worse. That rabbit was pretending. I've done worse when I was young and got away with it. We need a new approach," Nick said.

They returned to the tiger. "I'm sorry, the thief got away," Nick said.

"I won't be able to pay my bills," the tiger said.

"I cannot help you," Judy said. She had no authority to reimburse predators.

"The city can't cover your losses," Nick said. The predator budget was being funneled to science save for the necessities.

"What am I supposed to do?" the tiger asked.

Nick and Judy just walked away.

* * *

Thieves were allowed to prosper. It was one of the key components of feline therapy. The discontent rodents were allowed to steal and the feline would simply turn a blind eye. Nick was applying this approach now. For everyone they caught stealing, if it was a prey animal, they let go. Nick hoped it would lessen the hate towards predators while Judy disagreed.

It was wrong to simply turn a blind eye, but they couldn't display public discontent toward each other. The city still looked towards them for unity. Without their example, the city would have crumbled by now.

Another council meeting awaited Nick. He had heard rumors of the test while the subjects came out happy, and the ones who already were didn't change. It felt wrong.

"We've seeing permission for testing the parasite. We believe it will be successful," Marge said. The honey badger was a key conspirator during the nighthowler case.

Lionheart would be the one to be infected. It was supposed to have positive effects on sheep.

"I vote no," Nick said. "It just feels wrong."

"But everyone is happy. You've heard the news. The results," Marge said.

"I didn't know it would turn out like this."

"But you've seen the changes."

Another round of votes, seven to four Nick opposed while others agreed. Lionheart was to try to befriend or serve Bellwether in any way possible.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Judy said. "Lionheart stepped down as mayor. Bellwether will become mayor instead."

"At least, the prey should be happy," Nick said.

"But look at everything she's done. Everything she's caused."

"We can't exactly fight them anymore." For everyone, they've let go. Nick kept track. It was soon better to turn a blind eye to all forms of stealing. Predators stole because they needed to. Prey stole because they wanted to.

"I don't like this," Judy said.

* * *

Life under Bellwether was harsh for all predators, but after a few months, restrictions on felines were greatly lessened. She seemed to have developed a liking towards them. Nick lived with Judy so he was free of Bellwether's more draconian demands.

Not every prey liked predators, but they wouldn't separate Zootopia's shining couple. They didn't have the courage to do that. The predator council still existed, and Nick was about to attend yet another meeting.

"Results with Bellwether were promising, we should include everyone now," Marge proposed.

Desperate to improve life for predators, Nick agreed. Bellwether didn't change much, she was still herself, everyone knew that. She and Lionheart seemed to have developed a romance while she still hated every other species of predator.

* * *

They expanded their parasite to include all predators for all prey. An organism to bring harmony to Zootopia. Nick was delighted that just by doing outreach every single day towards truly angry prey, they slowly fixed the city. It took a few years, but one day Bellwether announced her plans to become an actress. It seemed like a natural transition.

"We're really going to watch this?" Nick asked.

"Don't you have a membership with Mystic Springs?" Judy retorted.

"That's different."

"Bellwether's in it!"

"That's why we should stay away!"

"I'm watching it with or without you."

"Fine."

They watched the movie. Nick couldn't help but flinch from some of the acts that were depicted.

"Can you believe she once hated predators?" Judy said. "She really seems like a caring and compassionate soul."

"Animals change," Nick said. He knew the truth of what had occurred.

"Two more months for the next one," Judy said.

"You really want to see that?"

"Can't really trust her."

* * *

Nick accidentally stepped on Judy's carrot pen.

"How are you?" Nick said as he groomed her. He was afraid of what would happen if she found out.

"Where's my carrot pen?" Judy asked.

"I sold it for money," Nick said. He thought it would be better than her finding out it was destroyed.

"That's nice, I'm glad that I don't need it anymore."

"But you just did."

Judy didn't respond. She just smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

"Shouldn't you be angry?" he asked. He even showed her the debris of what really happened to the carrot pen.

"It doesn't matter at all. You're happy," Judy said.

"When was the last time you were angry?"

"Hmm, it seems like it was just before my fever, at least a year ago. We've never fought since then."

Nick remembered that Judy didn't exactly change right after that, she still held her own opinions but was far less forceful. It just seemed normal. "What do you want to do now?" he asked. It was a long time since he posed this direct question.

She chose another movie starring Bellwether. It occurred to Nick that she missed watching several releases.

"Fine," he grunted. He never liked those movies.

"We could do something else," Judy quickly said.

"I want to watch," Nick said.

Well sure, Bellwether was happy on-screen displaying more harmony than Nick thought was possible. He felt that even though Bellwether didn't win, he had somehow lost. Judy somehow changed and he didn't even know. It was still Judy of course but at the same time it wasn't. It was such a difficult concept to explain.

"I want you to be angry with me," Nick said.

"Why would you want that?" she smiled sweetly.

"It's not normal!" he raged.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, but I have." He remembered he was the pivotal vote at the initial stages of the project.

"I won't be mad no matter what it is," Judy said.

"That's what worries me."

Nick told her everything that the predators did in the name of peace.

She smiled. "It's better this way."

"You're under mind control, Carrots!"

"I don't think I am. You just do nothing wrong."

"You can't be angry anymore," Nick said. He slapped her hard as if to prove a point.

Tears flew down her eyes. "Do you want to do it again?" she said.

"What if I do?"

"It feels good."

"You're lying to me!"

"Try it again."

Nick pushed Judy to the extreme, but she tried everything to placate him. Never angry with him regardless of what he tried to do at the height of his rage. It wasn't normal, but the world was happy thanks to their grand experiment. There were no more crimes, no more hatred.

"How can I fix this?" Judy asked. She was bleeding from Nick's experiments.

"Be angry with me! Reject me. Be normal."

"I can never be angry with you."

He told her what he expected her to do. What counted as normal and what was not. It seemed beyond her comprehension. He asked, "Can you at least prank me?"

It was an innocent request. He remembered the days when her pranks left him seething with rage. He never recalled when exactly she stopped. "That wouldn't make you happy."

"But it will."

"I forgot how to."

"Can you learn?"

"Only if you show me how."

* * *

Nick tried to fix Judy as best as he could, but it wasn't the same. She tried everything to make him happy, but could never accomplish the goal.

Nick complained about the situation yet again. It was an exchange he tried every single day since he realized what happened.

"This isn't real," Nick said.

"Why not? Animals change. Just think of our ancestors," Judy said. "They killed one another before."

"I don't want this fake peace to stay."

"It's for the best and it's real to someone else."

"It's not for the best."

"But it is and I will do anything to make you happy."

At least, she disagreed if only slightly and that made Nick smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Toxoplasmosis forces mice to like cats. I think it even forces humans to like cats in some cases. What if we applied this concept to all of Zootopia?**

 **Edit: I finally caught all the minor mistakes I hope.**


	2. Written by the Winners

**A/N: Some people wanted more of this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Written by the Winners**

* * *

"Bellwether's actions united prey against predators. Lionheart never treated her badly. His kindness eventually won over Bellwether freeing predators from harsh measures."

"Is everything okay?" Judy asked.

Nick's fur bristled as he watched the school play. It took every ounce of his will not to storm out of the auditorium. "Do I look okay?" He clenched his teeth as the school put on a historical play that their kit was a part of. The problem was that it was false since they buried the truth.

There were others part of the predator council, but he was the one that cast the pivotal vote setting everything in motion. The world was in harmony thanks to their actions, but it wasn't normal, and no one seemed to care. They overwrote ideas of hatred with thoughts of love. Prey no longer had untainted minds of their own.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Come," he commanded. She followed him out of the auditorium.

"Nick, you're not acting like yourself."

But he was, and she couldn't remember, the experiment didn't allow her to. His behavior conveyed negative emotions towards the future and towards her thus she had to forget. He wanted her to hate him, so her feelings towards him would be genuine if she ever loved him again. It was all fake.

"Please take off your shirt."

Judy obeyed him immediately without any hesitation. He looked at her scarred back, each scar was an attempt to earn her hatred which he failed. She nearly incapable of hating him or disagreeing. There were only fleeting moments of dissent or discontent before happiness took hold again. Regardless of how badly he treated her.

She didn't flinch as his claws came closer to her face. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You don't even remember if you have."

It wasn't her fault, the experiment made her that way. Her memories reset after a time thanks to the grand experiment long ago. She only consistently retained pleasant memories and sometimes not even those.

"Do you know what's coming?"

"Something that I deserve."

He scratched her right cheek drawing blood to vent his frustrations at her lack of memory.

"Does the name Gideon mean anything to you?" She smiled while rubbing her cheek.

"Our friend that bakes blueberry pies?"

"Never mind." Her ears pointed downwards. He thought he saw a tear. "Why are we out here again?"

"Do you hate me?" he asked yet again just like before.

"You're perfect. You never do anything wrong. Everything is my fault."

It was strange, her ears weren't upright this time, but she seemed happy. "Another failure," he muttered. He originally planned to tell her his frustrations about the world again, but was there even a point if she couldn't remember or understand?

"Let's go back to the play." She was the one that suggested, not him, a slight improvement to his day.

She couldn't understand what he wanted anyway. The experiment didn't allow prey to retain negative emotions. He followed her back to the auditorium where no one paid any attention to the large scratch on her cheek. It was normal for prey to sustain injuries if they loved predators.

"And so, prey overcame their prejudices once more. The prey realized they had much to atone for, they had treated predators horribly time and time again. They felt shame in letting history repeat yet again where hatred took over reason. It was different this time, we were born through the love of predator and prey. Love triumphed over hatred as it should be." Their kit delivered the ending.

The hybrids marched to the front of the stage before bringing the play to a close.

* * *

"I didn't see any of you there during my part," Lucy said. Their kit was all teary-eyed. "Am I that boring to watch? Do you hate me?" After her tirade, her eyes widened. "Mom! You're bleeding, what happened?"

"I got into a fight with your father. I need to give him a gift to make it all better."

"Sorry." Nick ruffled Lucy's fur. She had rabbit ears, but a fox's tail. "It's not your fault." It was the duty of a parent to attend their kit's performances. "Don't worry, your mother's alright."

He struggled with controlling his disappointment. Any time Judy mentioned a gift was something he had to accept because of her fragile mind. That was one of the reasons they had kits, he couldn't deny her even though he felt the entire relationship was wrong. She needed someone to look after ever since their experiment took hold.

Nick drove them home. Judy left post-haste finding a way to apologize for her behavior earlier today.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I scratched her."

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand."

Their kit didn't know the true version of history, and he wasn't sure if telling her everything would be the correct move. Judy certainly thought it wasn't. It was one of her consistent positions that they disagreed upon.

They lived in a modest house while they held jobs at the ZPD. Crimes dwindled significantly since that fateful day. False harmony engulfed the land as they erased biases from the very minds of prey.

He sat on a couch beckoning his kit over. "Tell me about your part."

Lucy's tale made his fur bristle. He thought he could handle acting as a parent should, but the propaganda was too much. "I delivered the closing speech." She didn't even know that he witnessed her final act.

"You did well. Go play with your toys." He needed to be alone. Every moment spent with her reminded him of his failures.

She hopped away without a care.

There was so much wrong with the world they created. Sure, hate groups ceased to exist, but forced love because of mental manipulation wasn't any better. Bellwether forced their paws, but at least, she didn't rewrite the minds of others. They certainly had. Judy never recovered even though she wasn't the target of their plan. It was an unfortunate side effect. He slumped into the couch waiting for her to return.

* * *

Judy returned carrying a large gift. "Really, a Christmas gift?" He rolled his eyes.

"With your sense of fashion, can you even complain?" She smiled.

"What is it?" Nick hadn't seen that type of smile for a long time. It reminded him of the old days before all this happened.

"You'll find out." She set the gift on the table. "I'm so happy!"

"Okay…" he said. Her behavior unnerved him. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" She couldn't look after herself.

"Don't worry about it!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She nuzzled him. "I love you so much."

"It's okay, Carrots, it's okay. Don't do anything for me if it makes you uncomfortable." He certainly enjoyed the love-making sessions she initiated, but he wasn't sure if she did. It was her way of apologizing.

He approached the box, but she stopped him. "Don't open it yet." She pushed his paw away.

The moments of defiance never lasted, but they brought him fleeting moments of joy. He longed for when she was his equal instead of mentally diminished to his whims, but that was just a fantasy.

He tried to open the gift yet again. "Back off! Don't ruin this for me," she said.

"Okay, okay, Carrots, have it your way."

She defied him twice in quick succession, maybe there was hope after all. Their kit interrupted his brooding by running towards them. "Mom, you're back!" She hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something important."

She licked her cheek which had dried blood. "Does it feel better?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Shouldn't you?" His kit glared at him accusingly.

"It's complicated." He tried being kind towards her before, but it never restored her to her former self.

Judy made food for them all. She learned how to cook predator dishes as they had a hybrid for a kit. Nick studied her throughout taking bites of his food. Her strange behavior continued defying his expectations. That gift remained unopened despite how excited she was about it initially.

"What's in the box?" Lucy asked.

He waited with baited breath for a revelation. "A secret," she said.

Their kit continued eating, satisfied with her mother's explanation. Nick wanted to know why she was so cryptic, but that was part of her charm, so he let her be.

The phone rang shortly after they finished supper. "We're having a sleepover," Amanda said. She was one of Lucy's friends at school.

"Can I go?" Lucy asked her parents.

"Of course." Judy's approval was all she needed.

"I'll be there."

Nick dreaded this event since that would leave him alone with Judy. At least, ever since they had a kit, she behaved in a restrained manner. He hoped she wouldn't degrade herself too much since they would be alone. She didn't remember much of what she did, but he recalled every moment.

They dropped their kit off at Amanda's place. Amanda had the head of a lion, but the body of a sheep. Their kit mingled with her classmates. Nick and Judy took their leave, driving home once more.

Judy guided Nick towards the couch before picking a movie to watch.

"Oh no," he grimaced.

"Do you want me to do that to you instead?" Judy stared at him.

He was afraid of this. She had an odd fascination with Bellwether's adult movies. "No, no, it's okay."

She offered herself unprompted which if he accepted, she'd do every depraved act he ever wanted. He enjoyed those sessions, but he was certain on some level, she didn't.

The movie began playing, and he had to think of happy thoughts. It was preferable to tune the entire movie out rather than watching every obscene harmonious act that Bellwether took a part of. What better way to prove that she loved predators than making love repeatedly on the television screen? Bellwether wouldn't even have considered that without their intervention, and now she was still Bellwether, but at the same time she wasn't, just like Judy.

"Nick, look at that!"

He looked at the screen immediately where he was faking it moments before. If he didn't display an interest, she would apologize to him and that was even worse.

"She certainly has a lot of friends?" He hoped that was enough to sate her curiosity.

"Another one comes out next month."

"Can we not learn how to make cream pies from Bellwether? Maybe, we can watch Top Chef instead?"

"You didn't enjoy this, did you?"

"Of course, I did." He lied because he didn't want her to apologize which he couldn't turn away. His happiness was of utmost importance that if any conflict occurred between them, she had to apologize before her mind allowed her to move on. She bought the lie without a second thought this time.

It was late as the movie took two hours to finish. She prepared for bed and beckoned him to do the same.

"Night." She wrapped her paws around his waist before closing her eyes.

* * *

He screamed as his body felt like it was on fire. Judy loomed above him when he opened his eyes. "Awake, are you?"

"What the?" Another current coursed through his body causing him to shriek.

"How dare you, how dare you forget about Gideon? How dare you."

"What?" More pain coursed through his body when Judy pressed the remote. He tried piecing together what she was mad about, but all he recalled was that Gideon baked excellent blueberry pies. "He bakes excellent pies." His response drew another painful shock to his body. He felt the area around his neck as it was hurting the most in his sleepy state. She collared him in his sleep. "Why?"

She stared at him with rage in her eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know why."

"I don't understand."

She shocked him again painfully so.

"Please stop this." Tears flew out of his eyes as he didn't know how to placate her. It certainly didn't help matters that he had a shock collar around his neck. "Tell me."

"You scratched me where Gideon did when I was a kit and you didn't even remember that he did that. Do you not even love me?"

He tried recalling everything she ever told him about Gideon, but that specific memory wasn't there. "You never told me anything like that."

She dropped the remote. "I – I haven't? I'm so sorry."

"Tell me." He heard her recount that traumatic experience from her past. "I'm sorry, can you take the collar off now?"

"Do you think you deserve that? Do you?"

"Yes."

Unfortunately, she didn't like his response earning him another shock that made him scream. "Tell me why you deserve freedom."

"Because it's not right." The collar felt unnatural against his fur, and the first time Zootopia used it was during Bellwether's reign. He never felt the actual device against his neck until now, and it was because of Judy, making it even more outrageous.

"You hurt me when I forget sometimes even if I disagree with how you acted. I'm not as strong as you are, easily overwhelmed by your strength, with this collar I can stand up to you."

"But…" He hurt her when her behavior frustrated him immensely. It was for her own good, she should learn how to act before she changed. That was what he wanted and what was right.

"I love you, Nick, but I know for this fleeting moment it's unnaturally forced on me. Am I going to forget this in the morning? Or a week?" She cried.

"What do you want?"

"Love me for who I am, not who I was, not who you want me to be."

* * *

 **A/N: Nick longs for the past while Judy struggles with the present. I tried not to excessively use dialogue tags, let me know if something's confusing as a result.**


	3. Equality

**Chapter 3: Equality**

* * *

"The Equality Act has passed with minimal opposition," Lionheart said. "Every predator who's in love with prey will wear a shock collar controlled by their partner. Prey are incapable of genuinely expressing their negative emotions towards us and thus will be free of any wrongdoing should any accidents occur from collar use. If they seize the moment, you've messed up badly. Remember to give them a potential outlet every day."

Nick watched the announcement on television. It was his idea since he discovered that a shock collar allowed Judy to express emotions even if only briefly before all this began. He wasn't sure if Judy remembered any of these sessions, but with some experiments, he only received shocks on the days he messed up badly, and sometimes not even then.

Lucy marched loudly up the stairs, thumping every step of the way. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Hm?" Nick placed his paw on his chin, thinking.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"You aren't old enough."

"But I am, and you will explain to Judy everything about the announcement in detail until she retains memories of it."

"She watched the broadcast, and you're only ten."

"Have it your way."

His daughter left his room while he continued to watch television. He tried multiple times to get Judy back to her old self and none of it ever worked. None of it ever will. It wasn't long before she returned with Judy. Judy held his shock collar in her paws.

"It's not time yet," Nick said. The law was his idea. It was a ritual he developed since that incident. She never initiated the ritual, yet he constantly told her where the collar was.

"You're going to look pretty with this collar on," Judy said.

"Pretty?"

"I want to take some photographs."

"Is there something wrong?" He was at a complete loss of what was going on. She didn't seem angry at all, yet she wanted to put his shock collar on him before the time of the ritual. It was just like she said, she took photographs. Lucy watched silently as everything went on.

As soon as Judy had her fill. Lucy brandished the remote. "Now, you will explain to mother everything."

"Why do you have that?"

"She approved it, and as part prey, I think I can argue that the wrongdoing clause doesn't apply to me."

"That's not how the law works."

"It wouldn't hurt to find out." This was a drastic turn of events. His own daughter held a remote in her paws threatening him with death. "Now, start explaining the broadcast to Judy."

"But she just watched it!"

"What broadcast?" Judy said.

"And she forgot again." Nick sighed. Memory was indeed fleeting for everything with a slightly negative connotation.

"Explain everything to her," Lucy said.

He was considering whether to or not to, but Lucy shocked him. "You actually shocked me."

"Why else would I have the remote? Now, explain it to her."

"You're going to be punished for this."

"Only if mother chooses to."

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Nick asked. Judy was in the room with them.

"She doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong." Judy was nonchalant about this issue as if it didn't even matter.

With little choice in the matter, Nick explained everything to Judy else his own daughter would shock him. His daughter made him explain the minute legal details that he wanted to gloss over. At the end of his explanation, he asked, "Do you understand now?"

"I think so, they're allowing prey to get away with murder."

"That includes you." He loved Judy but still felt uncomfortable with how things became. At least, she should forget soon enough. The parasite forced prey to love predators no matter how abusive some relationships may be. Without any complaints by prey, and even defiance against their would-be rescuers, the world came to this.

"I'm happy you told me everything." She kissed him as if nothing was wrong.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lucy gave the remote to Nick. "You know your line."

"Press this if you're unhappy with how I acted today." He gave the remote to Judy. It was a ritual they developed. This allowed her to express discontent if only briefly. No shocks came even though earlier she learned she could get away with murder. "You're giving the remote to Lucy?"

"I trust her."

It was absurd for his daughter to control the shock remote. "She's not old enough."

"It'll be fine."

Just like that, his daughter held the shock remote. Nick knew the power the remote held, and the potential for misuse. It wasn't that he distrusted his own daughter, but the possibility of what she could do if she wanted.

"I think hybrids count as prey, does that clause apply to us too?" Lucy grinned.

"Are you threatening me?" Nick asked.

"As long as you treat mother well, there's nothing to worry about. She may not remember, but I will. Don't think that I didn't notice your experiments from time to time. There shall be no more of that."

It seemed absurd for his own daughter to exert such power over him, but he had little choice. The day went on after the session, but he kept glancing at the remote she was holding. "You know, you should trust me more." Lucy embraced him while keeping the remote close at paw.

At least, she had school the next day. He would have the chance to hide the remote from her while she was away. The morning came far too soon, to his dismay, she was packing the remote with her. "You're taking that to school?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't lose it."

"I won't."

There went his plan of hiding the remote from her. It wasn't that he was in any danger, but it unsettled him that his own daughter had the remote. Prey received a license to get away with murder by using collars because of the parasite that made them biologically incapable to do so except in most extreme circumstances and sometimes not even then.

Nick and Judy headed off to work next. They sat in the bullpen waiting for Chief Bogo to dole out assignments. Clawhauser barged into the room. "Bellwether called and said she killed a tiger. We need to find out what happened."

Bogo gave the task to them. "Us?" Judy said.

"Is there a problem? You're a genuine fan of hers."

"How would you know that?"

"Nick complains a lot in his reports about your movie choices."

"I can't believe you did that, Nick."

Without any reply, he motioned for Judy to follow him. On the way to the cruiser, he faked falling as an excuse to scratch her with his claws. He apologized, "Sorry, I tripped. Are you okay?" She wouldn't be able to retaliate outside of their sessions, but he was curious about what would happen since the law passed. Would she use the power the law granted her? It was a dangerous game, but he had to know.

Bellwether was the reason everything began, and now she had a license to kill. It was because of her actions why the predators performed the grand experiment with far-reaching results that no one could've foreseen.

"Well, soon we'll be meeting your favorite actress." Nick smirked.

"I don't trust her. That's why we watch those movies. She isn't playing a trick."

"You buy one every time they're released." Nick felt that this was one quirk that he wished Judy didn't genuinely possess. If he objected to Judy's passion, she would've dropped her hobby without a second thought, but he would be losing more of the Judy he wanted. He had to remind her at times, to maintain her genuine interest.

They arrived at Bellwether's house. She had tons of glistening adult toys scattered about. "I killed him, I killed him," she repeated.

Nick couldn't hear any hint of malice in her voice. She changed from the mastermind of the Night Howler case before.

"You killed your co-star?" Judy inspected the tiger's body. In addition, to burn marks around the neck, there were multiple stab wounds inflicted while the victim was alive.

"Yes, that's what happened. I don't know what came over me." Bellwether cried into her hooves.

Nick saw another opportunity to inflict a minor wound. He moved to stroke Judy's ears with his claws out, with the intent to leave a minor scratch and to apologize afterward. She accepted the apology without a second thought even as blood trickled from the wound before he licked it clean.

"Why would you kill your co-star?" Judy asked.

"I don't know!" she wailed. "It just happened."

"You certainly stabbed him multiple times when he was alive. Did you enjoy it?"

Another anguished cry came from Bellwether.

"How well do you know her co-star?" Nick asked Judy. Even though they both watched the films, Judy was far more obsessed with them than he ever was. Judy provided a list of movies that Bellwether starred with the tiger. Nick hated the idea that crawled into his mind, but it seemed like the most logical solution. "We should watch them."

Even though Bellwether killed someone, she wasn't a threat. They spent time watching adult movies once more. Nick paid close attention to everything regarding Bellwether and the tiger. "She doesn't seem happy." It was something he never noticed before since he absentmindedly watched them to humor Judy. Bellwether's face was a mask holding back her tears during her depraved performances.

"He was such a good partner always expanding my limits even when I didn't want to." Bellwether watched the movies with them. "I wish he was still here." Even though she was the one that killed him, it seemed like she didn't know the precise details of what happened.

"Do you have any other actors that you praise?" Nick asked.

Sure enough, Bellwether gave them a list of her friends with several lewd details of what they did to her during the movies.

"Do you actually enjoy your line of work?" Judy asked.

"What better way to show harmony between predators and prey. I love them all. There were multiple partners with unique preferences that allowed me to reach an even broader audience. They certainly enjoyed their time."

"But did you?"

"It's a job for a reason. Work isn't always fun, Lionheart saw to that back then."

"Are there going to be any more accidents?"

"I don't know what came over me. It's all a blur."

"And that's why you're not under arrest. We trust you enough for this not to occur without good reason."

Bellwether seemed less hysterical now compared to when they first entered her house. Nick decided to put more of his plans into motion. "Say, you have a lot of toys lying around, may we use them?"

"Why certainly, harmony is very important." Bellwether gave them permission.

He knew this idea was morally reprehensible, but he wanted to see what would happen since the city passed the law. It didn't matter that the toys weren't pristine, that's what Judy's tongue was for. All she needed was some coercion.

"What, no, Nick! I'm not doing that." Judy knocked the toy away from her face.

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Clean that so we can have fun," Nick noted that subtle emotional manipulation was enough for Judy to proceed despite her clear distaste for the task.

"Where's the sink?"

Bellwether directed them downstairs. Nick noted all the instruments and tools the basement had. Just before Judy opened the tap water. Nick stopped her. "Oh, I meant with your tongue."

It was further than anything he had done with her before, and he relied on the parasite's effects to keep Judy under control. He was taking advantage of her because he wanted to see where it would lead. With some physical force, emotional manipulation and pleading, Judy was indeed cleaning albeit unwillingly.

There were many forms of entertainment scattered throughout Bellwether's home. Nick manipulated Judy into consenting or not refusing each one. It's certainly okay that she had many scratches and cuts on her body. He inflicted each one just to cause her pain for his enjoyment, and she hadn't outright refused him because she was incapable. Bellwether kept relating his acts to one of the many experts she knew in the field.

After several hours of merriment, Nick decided it was time to leave. Judy still never outright refused him much to his disappointment. "We had fun." Nick waved goodbye to Bellwether before driving off to the ZPD to submit his report.

"Did I do well?" Judy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You could do better."

"Please tell me how."

He never answered that question to keep her questioning herself. Judy kept pleading to ask him how she could improve without him ever giving her any direction. Soon enough, they arrived at the ZPD. Judy's uniform was far from presentable just like herself while Nick's was in the prime condition still.

"What happened to you?" Clawhauser asked.

"I don't know," Judy replied.

"Care to explain?" He glared at Nick.

"I was doing an experiment," Nick replied honestly. "It didn't go as planned." That was a better way to phrase it rather than saying he abused her and she never outright objected. He knew the perils with the law passed, but he wanted to see what Judy would do during tonight.

He busied himself writing the day's report. Bellwether suffered from abuse during her work as an adult film star. With the new law in place, she seized the moment killing her co-star. Prey were unable to continuously object as the parasite's effects forced them to love predators and excuse their worst excesses. What he did to Judy today, Bellwether suffered every single day.

Chief Bogo walked by his office. "Can you explain what happened to Judy?"

"An experiment went wrong."

"Oh, really? I want a full detailed report on her injuries by tomorrow. Leave nothing out."

"It's all over now, and she's not complaining."

"You know that means nothing. Film your session with Judy tonight and a full detailed report by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." He hadn't foreseen that Chief Bogo would intervene in his plans. At least, he had done enough to satisfy his own curiosity. It wouldn't take much for Judy to corroborate a report that exonerated him.

They picked up their kit from the elementary school before heading home. "What happened to Judy?" Lucy asked.

"It was a rough day," Nick said.

"And how come nothing happened to you?"

"Did you want something to happen to me?"

The rest of the day went off as normal. Judy lacked energy due to the day's activities which she couldn't remember. Nick took care of all household matters while Judy relaxed. After several hours, it was the time for the daily ritual.

He put the shock collar on while Lucy gave the remote to Judy. "Please shock me if I made you unhappy today." Nothing happened, he wasn't sure if he should be disappointed.

"Nothing?" Lucy shouted in disbelief. "How can there be nothing?"

"Were you hoping for something?"

"Something obviously went wrong. Mother has scratches and cuts everywhere."

"Things happen on the job."

"Oh really? Care to specify?"

"You're too young," Nick dissuaded her.

"Your father's right," Judy said.

"Can you just leave the room for a while?" Lucy glared at Nick.

"Okay, okay." Nick walked out of the room.

Lucy opened the door after a minute. "Don't eavesdrop." She had the remote in her paws once more.

Nick walked downstairs to surf the web. He didn't' expect to be unscathed after the ritual. He imagined that Judy would shock him at least after the number of depraved acts he coerced her into, but alas it was not to be.

An angry Lucy stomped down the stairs. "Come upstairs, now!"

"Let me finish this game."

Lucy had the audacity to shut down his computer and drag him upstairs where Judy sat with tear-stricken eyes. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Trouble?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Judy's fine with everything that happened today. She didn't shock me."

"Oh really? How do you explain this?"

Lucy took out a carrot pen, reminiscent of the one that tricked him in the past. The recorder played Judy's voice. "I was too afraid to say no. I didn't want to disappoint him so I continued to please him but even then I wasn't good enough. I did everything for him just to see him smile, but he never did, not even a smirk."

"There are lots more, so how many shocks do you think you deserve tonight?"

"That sounds like me," Judy said, "but I enjoyed today, didn't I?" She reached for the remote which made Nick's fur bristle. He wasn't certain what Judy wanted to do if she held it. It was his fault for taking advantage of her vulnerabilities.

Lucy held the remote out of Judy's reach. "You'll do something you'll regret. I'll protect you since he won't." She snuggled with her mother. "Again, how many shocks do you think you deserve tonight?"

His hopes for a reprieve vanished under his daughter's unwavering glare. He didn't know the precise number, but he was certain that his body couldn't survive that many. "One." It was a grossly inadequate number, but he wanted to see what would happen.

"Well, you're clearly not even trying. I'm going to double the number of shocks. You might not even survive."

"What about the law?"

"Funny, you should mention that. We hybrids are part prey; thus, nothing will happen to me should something happen to you. It's quite convenient. I contacted a lawyer during school to verify this."

That meant every hybrid could shock predators to death and not suffer consequences. Lionheart had to know about this. "I need to call Lionheart."

"Not until we settle this, how many shocks do you think you deserve?"

"Sixty." Nick attempted to give a fairer number. It was still beyond his body's limit by his calculation.

"Not even close, care to try again?"

"But… I was trying."

Lucy listed every single one of his offenses today, combined with some multipliers for egregious ones. "And so, the tally comes up to three-hundred."

"There's no way I'm going to survive."

"Oh, I know, but since you're still my father, just know that you deserve to die for what you did today. I won't kill you, just know that I can at any time, the law permits it."

"Judy, aren't you going to stop her?"

"Did you do all that to me?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to try something. I wanted to see what would happen since the law passed. At least, you never outright refused?"

The newly improved carrot pen was able to hold more than one message. Lucy played another one. "Love me for who I am, not who I was, not who you want me to be." The voice was only a whisper indicating how difficult it must be for Judy to say that.

Lucy stated her demands. "This is what's going to happen, I will shock you for as many times as I think you can handle until your punishment is over. Every single offense you commit will add to your sentence. You will not contact Lionheart about the law since any hybrid that does this must have family issues just like mine or you can leave and never come back."

"That gives hybrids a license to kill."

"Not exactly, we're part predator too."

Nick didn't leave the room after a few minutes. Lucy took that as he was going to stay. She shocked him long enough for him to scream while keeping the remote out of an unstable Judy's paws. He wanted a similar outcome without his daughter's involvement, but he certainly wasn't innocent.

* * *

 **A/N: Nick got what he deserved, I think. Complete for now, once again. Did Bellwether win since every predator now wears a shock collar?**


End file.
